


Back Home

by lightningcanary



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is so short... whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Good morning. - he whispered before actually opening his eyes.</p><p>- Morning… Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

Her eyes started to open when the light of the sun hit her through the curtains. She was tired. It wasn't until she moved to get more comfortable and fall back asleep, that she noticed there was an arm hugging her, that arm that she'd had around so many times. But she didn't remember going to sleep with him. Actually, she was sure she hadn't, she had arrived from her last mission at 3am and had gone straight to bed.

She could feel his body behind her, just his body,  _wait was he..?_  She rolled over to face him,  _oh yes he was._ She bit her lip, she missed that body. Slowly he started to wake up.

\- Good morning. - he whispered before actually opening his eyes.

\- Morning… Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

He shrugged. - I thought you probably missed my cuddles and I felt bad for it.

She rolled her eyes. - Why are you naked?

\- I thought you probably missed something else… - he answered with a suggestive look in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. - Well, we have already cuddled… - she said with a smirk, as he leaned down to kiss her.

\- I missed you, Bob.


End file.
